Of Flowers and Mischief Makers
by DarkestInk
Summary: Lily and the Marauders are in their fifth year of Hogwarts. With just three years left of school not much can happen right? Wrong! Join them in their last years as they take on many adventures. With a couple OCs thrown in for fun. REPOSTED!


**Well this is my first story. And it's reposted due to not much detail. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Lily darling wake up," came a soft voice. Lily Evans squirmed in her bed, muttering a "Just ten more minutes please." "You have thirty minutes before you have

to be at Platform 9¾," The voice replied. Lily jumped out of her bed, she only had fifteen minutes to get ready for her first day back to school! It would take an additional fifteen for her parents to drive her to King's Cross. "Thanks mom!" she exclaimed rushing past her mom and downstairs to the kitchen. She skidded to a stop on the tiles of their kitchen. It was a fairly nice one. Lily plopped down into a chair and poured herself some Frosted Flakes. They were her favorite. She began to eat when she suddenly realized something. "Where's Petunia?" she inquired, popping another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Mr. Evans who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper looked up at his witch of a daughter.

"She's still in her room," he answered. Lily heaved a heavy sigh as she set her spoon down into her empty bowl. It had been like this for the past four years, why had she expected it to change now? Petunia would stay in her room until her parents came home after dropping her off at the train station. "It's okay sweetie. She just needs some time to adjust," her mother said, picking up her bowl and placing a plate full of toast in front of her. Lily looked up at the stairs sadly but then shook her head. She got up and mumbled, "I'm not all that hungry Mom, I'm just going to go get ready." Mrs. Evans nodded understandingly and pushed the plate of toast over to her husband who began to eat hungrily. Lily trudged up the stairs and went into her room, closing the door softly behind her.

She walked over to her mirror and studied the fifteen year old staring back at her.

She had fiery red hair that flowed down her back until it reached about elbow length; deep, shimmering, emerald green eyes, skin the color of toasted milk, and a smile that could and would melt anyone's heart. She brushed her hair and tied it up in a tight pony-tail. She then changed into a pair of slim jeans and her school robes. She grinned at her reflection and gathered up her luggage. Downstairs her parents were waiting for her. They all got into the Evans' family car and drove off to King's Cross.

Lily Evans was ready for her fifth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**DI**

"Prongs! Hey Prongs wake up!" yelled a familiar voice. It belonged to none other than the handsome young Sirius Black. "One more hour." James muttered as he shoved his face deeper into the pillow and pulled his blanket over his head. Sirius shrugged and grinned. "Fine I'll just tell Evans you think she's ugly and I'm going to go burn your broom. I hope you don't mind!" He replied in a shrill voice.

James' hazel eyes snapped open and he sat up straight in his bed. "You wouldn't dare!" he said darkly. Sirius shrugged again and whipped the curtains to their room open. "It depends, but we have to be at the station in less than half an hour," he said. James growled in annoyance and jumped out of his bed.

His feet got twisted up in his blankets and when he tried to step forward he fell flat on his face.

Sirius began laughing his ass off. "Sirius! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as his raven-haired friend bolted out of the door and out of reach. "Catch me if you can Jamsie Wamsie!" he heard Sirius cackle. That statement was then followed by a series of thumping sounds and someone cursing profusely. "Siius Black! Watch your language!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed. James untangled himself, put on his glasses, ran out of his room, and watched as Sirius fell down the rest of the stairs. James then proceeded to laugh his ass off until he reached the kitchen. Sirius was holding an icepack to his head with one hand, and using the other to maneuver his fork around the plate to stab a piece of sausage. "That was smooth Sirius. Bloody brilliant..." James stated, sitting down in front of a plate full of sausage and scrambled eggs. Sirius mumbled under his breath glaring at his food darkly.

James snorted and turned to his mum. "Where's Dad?" he asked her. She smiled and shook her head, her mahogany colored hair whipping around her shoulders. "Your father is at work. He was called in early, it had something to do with a new problem. You know, Auror stuff..." she replied sipping some orange juice. When both boys were done with their breakfast they rushed back upstairs and began to get ready. Sirius changed into a pair of black slacks and a crimson red knit shirt. He looked vainly into a mirror with a satisfied grin on his face. He had sparkling gray eyes and messy black hair longer than James'. James changed into a pair of black slacks and a navy blue knit shirt. He checked himself out in the mirror as Sirius snorted. He had black hair that stuck up everywhere and hazel eyes that shined with mischief behind black rimmed glasses. "What are you dressing to be my twin or something Prongs?" Sirius joked as he stood next to his best mate. James shoved him aside with a snicker, "No thanks. I don't want to look like you." "Are you dressing smart to impress Evans?" Sirius asked packing the last of his belongings. James turned to him and rolled his eyes. "I doubt she would even notice," he replied, grabbing his trunk and owl cage. Sirius followed him down the stairs carefully, not wanting to fall again. The two of them made it to the front of the Manor where Mrs. Potter was waiting. "We'll be taking a portkey," she told the two boys. She held up a vase and James and Sirius grabbed hold of it. They felt the familiar feeling of their navel jerking forward and the rush of air around their faces.

**DI (At Kings Cross Station)**

Lily pulled away from her muggle parents with a smile. "Bye Mum, bye Dad, I'll see you at Christmas. And don't worry, I'll write often," she told them. Mr. and Mrs. Evans waved as their daughter walked off into the steam of the maroon Hogwarts Express. Lily heard someone running behind her and turned around in time to see two girls coming at her.

They tackled her to the ground laughing. "Lily!" they squealed excitedly. After a minute the two girls got up and each offered Lily a hand. As soon as she was up they hugged her tightly."Hey guys, I missed you both terribly, but could you please stop strangling me?" she choked out. The two quickly let go of her but grinned. The Hogwarts Express rang a warning bell. "Hey let's go find a compartment, before all of them are taken. We can talk on the train," suggested one of them. "Right, you lead the way Lils," the other one agreed.

Lily rolled her eyes but grinned all the same at her nickname her friends had given her. She nodded and led the way, dragging her bags along with her, onto the train. Her friends followed closely behind.

**DI**

They landed right in front of the barrier.

No muggles seemed to take any notice of the three magic users.

James picked up his trunk that he had accidently dropped and ran into the barrier, followed by Sirius, and then Mrs. Potter. "Bye Mum, love you. I'll write you," James told his mother as he caught sight of his favorite werewolf. "Yeah Mrs. Potter, see you next year! I'll write too!" Sirius called as he ran over to Remus Lupin.

"Don't get into too much trouble, both of you! I'll see you next year!" she cried to the two boys.

"Hey Moony, let's go get a compartment," Sirius suggested as he reached the shabby boy. Remus spun around quickly. "Sirius! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed. James grinned as he caught up to his dark-haired friend. Sirius gave Remus a sheepish grin and turned to James. "Lead the way Jamsie Wamsie!" he announced. Remus raised his eye brows at James' new nickname. James just glared at him before walking over to the Hogwarts Express. Remus and Sirius flanked their animagus bud and together they went to find a compartment.


End file.
